leaguefactionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zankor "Saforan" Ryloth
Birth Name: Zankor Ryloth Common Names: Walking Encyclopedia, Saforan, Saffy~~ Titles: Historian, Chef, Summoner Gender/Species: Male/Human Age: '''20's/30's '''Profession: Historian, Summoner Birth Country/Residence: Shuriman Desert/Bilgewater Background Originally born into a small clan of camel herders that wandered along the sands of the Shuriman desert, exchanging goods and services as they went, Zankor was always entranced by the shifting sands. Almost attuned to the constantly shifting mountains and valleys, Zankor's constant gazing from atop the caravan wagons, as well as dreams of wonder that he would share by the fires as they stopped for the night, soon convinced his clan to take him to a revered seer that was said to live beyond the desert, in a land of wonders. Buildings that touched the sky and mechanical mounts that could carry burdens many times that a camel could ever hope to carry. But alas this was never to be, a mere week after the young boy had reached his 10th year of life the caravan stumbled into the newest hunting grounds of an ancient scourge of Shurima, Rek'sai. The attack was swift, but devastating. Not a soul was left, camel or human, among the carnage excluding the poor, shivering Zankor. Alive only thanks to being scared beyond action, the boy was forever changed by the attack. Hours after the carnage had ended the boy stoically scavenged what he could from among the scattered remains of the caravan and set out to the north. No more was he touched by the dreams of wonder that he had had in his childhood, nor did the fire he would nurse to life each night give him comfort as he would fall into reluctant sleep. After weeks of travel the boy a finally arrived at his destination, the city that his parents had heard about from other caravans. Wandering the streets he sought entrance into the great estate where he heard the 'seer' would commonly reside. The guards themselves could not refuse the subtle but raw magic in his gaze and quickly took him to the 'seer' whose hair was as yellow as the sun, yet was as long as the man was short. After a brief discussion with the boy, which was precluded by the 'seer' having to bring his 'class' to a short 'recess', such funny words the boy would think, the 'seer' arranged for the boy to be taken to the libraries in Bilgewater, where the boy could possibly learn about the power he was now aware he held, after much insistence on the 'seer's part. Within a month the boy was walking along the docks of his new home, where he met his eventual wife. The few scholars already at the archives in Bilgewater were quickly impressed by Zankor's calm but ferocious apetite for history, as well as his willingness to pay his own way by working at one of Bilgewater's finest 'restaurant's, the Saltiest Dog. After over a decade of study, and work at the Saltiest Dog, Zankor decided to take a more active approach to Runeterran politics and promptly asked for admittance as a Summoner, paying his own way with money he had saved over the course of his time as a Chef and was admitted without issue. Personality A notably stoic individual. Doesn't speak much beyond topics involving Runeterran history or his choice dishes that he still serves at the Saltiest Dog. Appearence Has tanish skin from his obvious heritage in Shurima. Maintains a very professional, if scholarly appearance while at the Institute but is more often seen in his Chef whites outside of the Institute of War. Skills on the Fields Typically serves as a very dominant CC-focused tank summoner with significant profeciency in champions such as Nautilus or Hecarim. Category:Human (Other)